Leere
by Leenh
Summary: Ludwig bermimpi tentang kakaknya, Gilbert. Ia bermimpi tentang kepergian Gilbert. Kemana ia akan pergi?
1. Chapter 1

Leere (Germancest)

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power / Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning : Mystery ?

Pairing : Prussia X Germany

_"West, aku akan pergi."_

_"Eh? Bruder? Apa yang kau katakan?"_

_"Auf wiedersehen.."_

_"Bruder? Bruder?"_

XXX

Ludwig terbangun di tengah malam yang sunyi. Mimpi buruk apa itu? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Itu hanya mimpi! "Ya.. hanya mimpi.." ulangnya.

Laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut melihat ke sampingnya, terlihat Gilbert yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Ia menghela napas lega, tetapi masih terlihat khawatir.

Tidak mungkin Gilbert mengatakan hal seperti itu. Lagipula kalau iya, pasti dia hanya pergi untuk liburan atau semacamnya. Tidak mungkin ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya kembali ke ranjang yang empuk, mencoba memejamkan matanya. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa tidur kembali. Rasa penasaran akan mimpinya itu tetap mengganjal di hatinya.

Ludwig duduk di tepi ranjangnya, mencoba memikirkan apa maksud dari mimpi itu.

Gilbert akan pergi? Ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Untuk apa?

Pertanyaan yang sukar terjawab itu terus mengganggu benaknya.

Apa yang ia maksud? Laki-laki yang masih terjaga itu tidak ingin mimpi aneh tadi terpikir kembali. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya kembali, memejamkan matanya. Dalam hitungan menit, ia tertidur.

Kembali mimpi itu mengganggu tidurnya.

Ia berada dalam ruangan yang besar dan terang. Tidak ada satupun titik hitam. Ruangan itu sangat luas, tidak ada ujungnya. Ia berlari kesana kemari. Mencari jalan keluarnya.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dan wujud kakaknya.

_"Es tut mir leid, West.."_

_"Bruder! Kenapa kau disini? Dan.. Minta maaf untuk apa?"_

_"Aku.."_ Ludwig melihatnya tersenyum pahit dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

_"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku minta maaf.."_

_"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Mengapa kau meminta maaf?"_

Ludwig berlari ke arah Gilbert yang berada lumayan jauh darinya.

Laki-laki itu mendapatkan apa yang dikejarnya, tetapi perlahan tubuh Gilbert mulai menghilang. Berubah menjadi debu.

_"B-bruder? A-ada apa ini? Dimana kau, Gilbert?"_

Ia terus mencari kakaknya, mondar-mandir di ruangan putih itu. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana kecuali dirinya sendiri.

XXX

"..T.. Est.. West! Bangun!"

Ludwig tersentak bangun. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, melihat sosok Gilbert di depannya.

"U-uhh.. Gilbert?" ia bertanya, masih setengah mengantuk.

"Ja, hari ini aku bangun lebih pagi darimu! Kesesesese ~!" Gilbert membalas omongan Ludwig sambil menyengir lebar.

Ludwig melihat kakaknya yang bertindak seperti biasanya, tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan pergi seperti mimpinya barusan. Ia menarik napas lega dan memeluk erat kakaknya.

Membuat Gilbert tersentak kaget, wajahnya sedikit memerah. "W-west?"

Laki-laki bermata biru langit itu melepaskan pelukannya, tersenyum lembut pada kakaknya tercinta. "Tidak apa.."

Gilbert merasa ada yang aneh dengan adiknya. "Ada apa? Kau dapat mimpi buruk?"

Ludwig hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Sejenak mereka terdiam. Lalu Gilbert mengecup lembut dahi Ludwig agar ia merasa lebih baik. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menatap kakaknya sejenak dengan wajah tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja kok.." Ia berdiri, berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang masih berada dalam kamarnya. Gilbert berjalan turun ke lantai bawah, duduk menunggu di meja makan.

Laki-laki bertubuh kekar itu melihat ke cermin. Membasahi wajahnya dengan air dan menggosok gigi. Lalu mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk yang berada di dekatnya. Ia melihat dirinya lagi dalam cermin.

"Ludwig, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa terhadap Gilbert." Ia bicara ke dirinya sendiri lewat cermin yang memantulkan bayangan wajahnya.

Ia pergi ke lantai satu, dimana Gilbert sedang duduk di meja makan, memintanya untuk segera membuatkan sarapan.

"Kau mau sarapan apa, bruder?" Ludwig bertanya sambil berjalan ke arah dapur, dekat meja makan dimana Gilbert berada sekarang.

"Umm.. Pancake?" Laki-laki albino itu menyarankan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Ja, tunggu sebentar." Adiknya itu membuatkannya beberapa potong pancake, menyirami sirup maple diatasnya. Sedangkan ia hanya membuat secangkir kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Gilbert menatap pancake yang sudah disediakan oleh adiknya itu. Wanginya harum, sepertinya enak. Laki-laki bermata merah darah itu mencicipi sarapannya. Dan benar, pancake itu sangat lezat. "Pancake buatanmu selalu enak ya, West!" ia berkata sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Ludwig hanya tersenyum di balik secangkir kopi yang sedang ia teguk. Sementara Gilbert menghabisi sarapannya, Ludwig melihat ke arah jendela, tepat di sebelahnya. Ia memandang jauh, mungkin sedang memikirkan kembali mimpi itu.

"Aku selesai!" Gilbert mengembalikan piring kotornya kembali ke wastafel. Ia melihat adiknya sedang melamun, menatap ke luar jendela.

"Hoi! West!" Laki-laki berambut perak itu menepuk pundak Ludwig, ia pun tersentak kaget.

"A-ah.. Maaf aku melamun." Adiknya itu menjawab sambil mengalihkan pandangan mata kakaknya.

"Belakangan ini kau aneh, West.." Gilbert berbicara dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak apa.. Jangan khawatirkan aku, khawatirkanlah dirimu sendiri." Laki-laki berambut blonde itu tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala Gilbert.

Laki-laki albino dan adiknya itu saling bertemu pandang, "Baiklah." Kata Gilbert.

XXX

Ludwig segera bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri rapat dengan anggota Axis lainnya. Sedangkan Gilbert hanya berdiam di rumah. Kadang bermain-main dengan Gilbird, atau meng-update blognya yang awesome. Ia bosan berada di rumah terus-menerus, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul Ludwig di kantornya.

"Kesesese ~ aku akan membuatnya kaget dengan kedatanganku yang awesome ini! Sekalian ingin menyapa Feli-chan dan Kiku juga ~"

Gilbert pergi kesana menggunakan kereta yang penuh sesak. Ia terhimpit di antara ratusan orang yang juga menaiki kendaraan tersebut. Tempat kerja Ludwig cukup jauh, dari rumah mereka ke kantornya memakan waktu 1 jam. Gilbert harus tahan berdiri di antara banyak orang. Kadang jika ia beruntung, ia bisa mendapat tempat duduk yang kosong.

Dalam kereta, ia melihat seorang pria sebayanya yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Orang itu bertubuh tinggi, berbadan besar, dan wajahnya yang seperti seorang malaikat. Ia tersenyum pada Gilbert yang memandanginya sejenak. Laki-laki yang lebih pendek itu segera membalas kembali dengan senyuman.

Saat Gilbert sudah sampai di stasiun tujuannya, ia segera keluar dari kereta yang ia tumpangi. Melaju ke tempat dimana Ludwig berada sekarang, kantornya.

Kantor Ludwig terletak di pojok-pojok kota, sehingga jarang ada orang yang pergi kesana.

Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu merasakan ada yang sedang mengikutinya.

Pertama ia masih berjalan seperti biasa, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang makin mendekat.

Menoleh ke belakang, tidak ada siapapun.

Ia meneguk ludahnya, menyeka peluh yang keluar dari dahinya.

Pria itu sekarang berjalan sedikit cepat, masih merasakan langkah kaki seseorang dari belakang.

Langkah kaki itu terdengar makin jelas.

Tap tap tap tap.

Bayangan orang yang sejak tadi mengikutinya makin mendekat. Ia menoleh ke belakang lagi, terlihat pria besar yang ia temui di kereta tadi. Pria itu membawa pisau kecil di tangannya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Gilbert yang terpaku melihat orang itu tidak dapat kabur, kakinya seperti ditahan oleh bayangannya sendiri. Tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Pria aneh tadi segera memukul perut Gilbert, ia pun tidak sadarkan diri dan dibawa kabur oleh pria tersebut.

XXX

Malam itu, saat Ludwig pulang dari kantornya..

"Aku pulang, bruder. Haah.. Capek sekali hari ini." Keluhnya sambil berjalan dari pintu depan dengan terhuyung-huyung. Segera ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa yang empuk. Mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak disana.

Tidak terdengar suara Gilbert, biasanya ia langsung menghampiri Ludwig yang sudah pulang dan mengucapkan "Selamat datang kembali.". Tetapi sekarang suara ataupun wujud laki-laki albino itu tidak muncul.

Ludwig mengerutkan dahinya, "Dimana dia?" Ia pergi ke lantai dua, dimana kamar Gilbert berada. Ia menemukan kamar gelap yang kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Hanya terdengar suara angin yang masuk lewat celah-celah jendela.

Ia mulai khawatir. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada mimpinya semalam. _Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!_ Pikirnya.

Ia terus mencari Gilbert di seluruh ruangan. Dari kamarnya, kamar Gilbert, kamar mandi, hingga taman belakang. Sosok Gilbert tetap tidak ditemukan.

Ia kembali menenggelamkan dirinya di sofa, mencoba berpikir sejenak.

Blam!

Ia tersentak kaget. Bunyi apa itu?

Segera ia pergi ke pintu depan yang tak terkunci, tetapi masih tertutup rapat.

Tidak ada siapapun. Lalu ia melihat sepucuk surat di lantai.

Ia membukanya, membaca isinya.

_Sore tadi, saat matahari hendak terbenam_

_Langit sore terbentang luas berwarna kemerahan_

_Seperti darah yang mengalir deras di atas sana_

_Aku telah menjadikan apa yang berharga bagimu_

_Menjadi milikku_

_Tidak akan kukembalikan lagi_

_Kecuali kau setuju dengan permainan yang kubuat_

_Bagaimana?_

_Ingin ikut dalam permainanku?_

Peluh bercucuran dari dahinya, tangannya gemetaran memegang kertas tantangan itu.

Amarahnya naik, ingin sekali ia meninju orang yang telah menculik Gilbert.

Dalam surat itu, terdapat satu kertas lagi.

Dibacanya dalam hati.

_Tebaklah tempat persembunyianku ini!_

_Aku berada dalam kekosongan_

_Kau akan sulit untuk mencariku_

_Menyelusuri kotak-kotak hadiah yang besar_

_Disana ada kotak yang paling kecil_

_Kau bisa melihatku di kebalikan kanan_

_Kutunggu kau dimana ku bisa melihat langit kelam ini dengan jelas._

To Be Continued

(sorry, this is my first time making mystery fic ==)


	2. Chapter 2

Leere (Germancest) – Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power / Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning : Mystery, sekarang ada horror na dikit LOL, angst

Pairing : Prussia X Germany

Cerita sebelumnya.

Ludwig menerima surat, entah dari siapa. Isinya begitu menakutkan, Gilbert telah diculik oleh seseorang. Jika ingin Gilbert kembali, maka Ludwig harus mengikuti permainan yang diciptakan oleh pria misterius itu.

* * *

Ludwig menyeka keringat dahinya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia tidak dapat mempercayai hal ini. Gilbert, kakaknya satu-satunya diculik oleh seseorang.

Ia berjalan menuju sofa yang terletak di ruang tamu. Menatap lekat-lekat isi dari surat itu.

Membaca kembali isinya dalam hati.

_Aku berada dalam kekosongan_

_Kau akan sulit untuk mencariku_

_Menyelusuri kotak-kotak hadiah yang besar_

_Disana ada kotak yang paling kecil_

_Kau bisa melihatku di kebalikan kanan_

_Kutunggu kau dimana ku bisa melihat langit kelam ini dengan jelas._

Kekosongan?

Ia akan sulit untuk mencarinya?

Kotak-kotak hadiah besar?

Kotak yang terkecil?

Kebalikan kanan?

Ditunggu dimana ia bisa melihat langit dengan jelas?

Ia berpikir sejenak. Mencari-cari arti kata-kata tersebut.

Dan ia mendapatkan beberapa petunjuk.

_Kekosongan.. Berarti ia berada di tempat yang sepi dan kosong._

_Aku akan sulit untuk mencarinya, berarti tempat itu sangat terpencil._

_Kotak-kotak hadiah besar. Mungkin maksudnya adalah gedung-gedung tinggi yang berada di kota._

_Kotak terkecil,__ tempat persembunyiannya ada diantara gedung-gedung itu?_

_Kebalikan kanan.. Arah kiri!_

_Bisa melihat langit.. Atap?_

Ia mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkannya. Ludwig melihat kembali amplop dari orang misterius itu. Tidak dicantumkan alamat pengirimnya.

Ada potongan kertas kecil jatuh ke lantai saat ia memegang amplop itu.

Tertulis: 12 09 05 09 05 09 18 09 05

"A-apa ini? Kode?" katanya setengah panik.

Dahinya mengernyit melihat kode itu. Apa maksudnya? Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi lagi. Laki-laki itu mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Oh! Mungkin ini harus diubah menjadi huruf!" katanya.

Ia mencoba mengganti angka-angka itu menjadi huruf.

Hasilnya seperti ini:

L I E I E I R I E

Ia tak mengerti maksudnya. Apa harus dibolak-balikkan?

Ia mencoba membolak-balik huruf-huruf itu.

Tetap saja tidak menemukannya menjadi kata-kata.

Hampir menyerah. Ia tidak tahu apa maksud dari kode itu.

Tiba-tiba ide melintas begitu saja di kepalanya.

_Apa mungkin.. Ada huruf yang harus dihilangkan?_ pikirnya.

Ia menatap lekat-lekat huruf-huruf itu.

L I E I E I R I E

Sepertinya huruf "I" harus dihilangkan.

Ludwig pun mencoba menghilangkan huruf "I".

Dan ternyata idenya itu berhasil. Ia mendapatkan sebuah kata.

LEERE

"Leere?" ia mengulangi apa yang dipikirkannya. Ada apa dengan kata Leere?

Laki-laki berambut blonde itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sepertinya kepalanya sudah mau pecah gara-gara kasus ini.

Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat.

_Leere.. Leere.._

_OH! Sepertinya itu nama pub kecil yang pernah kudatangi dengan Gilbert!_

_Terakhir kali kami kesana adalah setahun yang lalu. Kata Gilbert pub itu sudah bangkrut. Bisa jadi tempat itulah yang dimaksud!_ pikirnya.

Tempatnya memang berada di kota, di ujung-ujung kota. Sedikit terpencil dan jarang ada yang kesana. Pantas saja bangkrut sekarang, dari nama tokonya saja sudah pasti bangkrut.

Memang tempat yang cocok untuk menyandera seseorang.

XXX

Tanpa ragu lagi, Ludwig segera pergi ke tempat tersebut. Ia tidak mau kalau Gilbert sampai disakiti oleh orang misterius itu. Dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih satu jam, ia sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Ia melihat ke arah jam tangan yang dipakainya. Sembilan malam, belum terlalu larut untuk menyelamatkan sang kakak tercinta. Segera ia berlari menuju pub yang sudah tidak pernah dikunjunginya. Sesampainya di tempat yang bernama "Leere" tersebut..

Ludwig meneguk ludahnya. Peluhnya bercucuran dari dahinya walaupun malam itu hawanya sangat dingin. Dengan sangat pelan, ia mendorong pintu masuk tempat itu.

Tidak terkunci. Sepertinya memang sudah direncanakan oleh pria misterius itu, ia tahu bahwa Ludwig akan kesini malam ini.

Ia sekarang berada di dalam ruangan yang kosong dan gelap. Lampunya tidak menyala, untungnya dia membawa telepon genggam. Jadi ada sedikit penerangan di dalam sana. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara rintihan seseorang. "Siapa itu?" ia langsung melihat ke kiri dan kanan, tidak ada seorangpun.

Laki-laki itu sangat cemas, bukan karena Gilbert. Tetapi karena suara.. seperti suara seorang anak kecil. Dalam pub yang gelap itu, ia naik ke lantai dua, masih menggunakan HPnya sebagai pengganti senter. Hawanya terasa sangat berat ketika ia menaikki tangga yang sudah mulai rapuh itu.

Di lantai dua, ia melihat satu ruangan di sebelah kiri yang pintunya terbuka. Suara rintihan itu kembali terdengar dari sana. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, ia merinding. Ia tidak ingin mempedulikannya, lagipula ia tidak percaya dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis.

Tetapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

Ia berjalan pelan ke ruangan itu. Tidak ada siapapun.

Tiba-tiba suara rintihan itu kembali terdengar, memecah kesunyian malam.

Ia mencari asal suara itu. Ketemu.

Ternyata itu hanyalah bunyi sebuah boneka yang terletak di sudut jendela.

Sejenak ia menghela napas lega. Tetapi apa yang boneka lakukan di pub kosong ini?

Ludwig mengambil boneka itu, boneka kecil yang menyeringai, sangat mengerikan.

Dan lagi, kenapa boneka bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti itu?

"Willkommen in meinem spiel, Ludwig Beilschmidt." keluar suara dari boneka itu.

Laki-laki bermata biru itu tersentak kaget.

"Apa ini? Bonekanya bisa bicara?" ia bicara dengan nada bergetar.

"Apakah kau menikmati kekosongan malam ini? Khe khe khe." Boneka itu kembali berbicara, nadanya terdengar sangat sombong.

"A-apa maksudmu? Tunjukkan wujud aslimu!" gertak Ludwig sambil meremas boneka kecil itu.

"Datanglah ke atap, kau akan kuundang dalam permainan kematian." boneka jelek itu mengundangnya.

Dengan tidak sabar, Ludwig segera menaiki tangga, menuju lantai teratas, lantai 3.

Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Bercampur aduk antara marah dan lelah, mungkin juga takut.

Sambil masih menggenggam boneka itu, ia membuka pintu menuju atap.

Dilihatnya seorang pria yang tak asing baginya. Rambut platinumnya bersinar terang akibat terpantul cahaya bulan. Tangannya dirantaikan ke belakang, bajunya ditanggalkan, mulutnya diplester menggunakan lakban. Laki-laki bermata merah itu melihat Ludwig dan sepertinya berteriak minta tolong.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig segera menghampiri kakaknya, tetapi segera dihadang oleh seseorang. Orang yang dulu Gilbert temui di kereta.

Ludwig melihat orang itu. Sangat besar, hingga ia harus menengok ke atas untuk melihat wajahnya. Tetapi wajah pria itu tertutup oleh topeng, topeng yang sangat mengerikan.

"Oh, jadi kau yang menculik Gilbert?" terlihat senyum menantang dari wajah Ludwig.

"Hihihi, kau benar." kata pria aneh itu. Seperti terlihat seringaian yang sangat lebar di wajahnya walaupun tertutup oleh topeng yang dipakainya.

Ludwig hanya dapat memandangi orang jangkung itu dengan mata birunya yang indah. Memancarkan kebencian yang amat sangat.

"Apakah kau siap bermain? Ini, kupinjamkan agar kau tidak terluka." orang itu memberikan Ludwig sebuah pedang.

Pedang itu sangat tajam, ternyata ia tidak main-main. Ia serius!

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang mulai dulu? Tentukan dengan suit saja yuk!" kembali terdengar nada yang menyebalkan dari orang bertopeng itu.

Ludwig tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi. "Jangan bercanda! Segera kembalikan kakakku!"

"Kau harus ikut permainanku dulu, baru kukembalikan." ia mengatakan itu seraya mundur beberapa langkah agar ada jarak antara mereka untuk bertarung.

"Sebelum itu, bolehkah aku tahu identitasmu?" Ludwig menatap benci orang misterius itu.

Laki-laki itu menjawab sambil menyeringai lebar, "Panggil aku Schwarz Blut."

"Oke, Schwarz Blut, aku tidak akan ragu lagi untuk membunuhmu." kata laki-laki bermata biru itu sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah pria jangkung tersebut.

"Hmm.. Ini akan menarik!" orang yang lebih tinggi itu menghampiri Ludwig, berniat memulai permainan berdarah ini.

Perang antara mereka berdua cukup lama, Gilbert yang masih menjadi sandera hanya melihat dan berharap adiknya itu akan menang.

Satu sayatan yang lumayan dalam mengenai dada seseorang. Cairan berbau amis dan berwarna merah itu bercucuran keluar darinya. Gilbert melebarkan matanya, serasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

-To be continued-

* * *

Translate :

Leere = Emptiness

Willkommen in meinem spiel = Welcome to my game

Schwarz Blut = Black blood

I really appreciate it if u give some reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

Leere (Germancest) – Final Chapter

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power / Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning : Mystery (?), angst

Pairing : Prussia X Germany

Cerita sebelumnya.

Pertarungan sengit antara Ludwig dengan Schwarz Blut masih saja berlangsung.

Hingga satu sayatan mengenai dada seseorang. Siapakah yang terkena sayatan pedang itu?

* * *

Laki-laki bermata biru itu kembali berada di dalam sebuah ruangan putih yang tidak ada ujungnya. _Ah.. Apakah ini surga?_ pikirnya.

Terdengar derap langkah seseorang yang mendekat, itu kakaknya.

Gilbert langsung memeluknya, Ludwig dapat merasakan pundaknya basah akibat air mata yang dikeluarkan kakaknya itu. Laki-laki berambut blonde itu membalas pelukan Gilbert dengan erat.

"A-ada apa bruder? Dimana kita?" ia bertanya sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Ia hanya melihat Gilbert yang memaksakan seulas senyum di wajahnya. "Kau harus hidup, West. Cepatlah kembali ke duniamu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Ludwig mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti maksud dari kakaknya.

"Banyak orang yang membutuhkanmu, pergilah." tubuh Gilbert makin menghilang, berubah menjadi transparan.

"Tunggu! Apa-" Ludwig tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

XXX

Ia tersadar di sebuah rumah sakit. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, melihat sekelilingnya yang sangat terang.

"Kenapa aku disini?"

Ludwig berusaha untuk duduk, tetapi nyeri yang dirasakan di dadanya masih terasakan.

Ia meringis kesakitan, memegangi bagian dadanya yang tersayat pedang itu.

Dilihatnya dadanya yang kini sudah tidak mengeluarkan satu tetespun darah.

Hanya terlihat jahitan-jahitan yang masih baru. Ia masih hidup.

Dilihatnya Feliciano yang tertidur di pinggir ranjangnya. Sepertinya ia menjaga Ludwig terus-menerus.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, seluruh anggota Allies dan lainnya menjenguknya. Kamar pasien menjadi begitu ramai.

"Ah, Ludwig-kun! Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kiku yang baru saja datang.

Ludwig hanya mengangguk. Semua kembali berisik, Ludwig merasa tidak nyaman dengan kegaduhan ini, Feliciano juga terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Uhh.. Ve?" laki-laki berambut coklat itu terbangun dan menggosok-gosokkan matanya. "Ah! Doitsu kau sudah sadar!" teriaknya senang.

"Dimana Gilbert, Feliciano?" Ludwig langsung to-the-point saja. Penasaran dengan keberadaan laki-laki albino itu.

Feliciano melebarkan matanya, lalu menunduk. "Ia.. Mati untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Terlihat Feliciano yang menahan tangisnya, tangannya menggenggam erat tangannya yang lain. Semua orang yang berada disana langsung terdiam dan mengarahkan mata mereka ke Feliciano.

Ludwig melebarkan bola matanya. "T-tidak.. Tidak mungkin ia.."

Feliciano menggenggam tangan Ludwig, ia mulai bercerita.

"Gilbert-nii.. Ia mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu. Waktu itu kau sudah sangat kritis.."

XXX

**_Flashback_**

Saat orang misterius itu mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Ludwig, ia tidak menyangka akan mengenai tepat di dadanya.

Gilbert yang melihat hal itu tidak dapat berkata ataupun teriak karena mulutnya masih diperban oleh lakban hitam. Perlahan Schwarz Blut menghampiri Gilbert.

Mata merahnya melebar, sepertinya ia akan segera dibunuh juga.

Laki-laki yang menjadi sandera itu menutup matanya dan menunduk, sepertinya sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan dialami mereka berdua.

Tetapi ternyata pria besar itu melepaskan rantai yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Gilbert, membuka plester pada mulutnya dan melemparkan baju padanya.

Ia dibebaskan? Gilbert menatap orang itu yang sedang berjalan pergi.

"M-mengapa kau membebaskanku?" tanyanya.

Pria itu segera menoleh ke arah Gilbert dan berkata, "Cepat bawa adikmu ke rumah sakit sebelum terlambat. Tadinya aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kalian adalah orang terakhir yang datang ke pubku ini, tapi ada sedikit kesalahan. Maafkan aku."

Gilbert melihat pria itu makin menghilang dalam kegelapan. Ia segera terbuyar dari lamunannya ketika HP Ludwig berbunyi.

Gilbert langsung berlari menuju adiknya yang terkapar tidak jauh darinya. Ia merogoh-rogoh saku celana Ludwig, mencari telepon genggamnya.

_Feliciano calling_

Terpampang nama itu di layar HP Ludwig. Ditekannya tombol hijau pada HP itu, dengan nada gemetar ia langsung saja meminta bantuan. "Tolong! Tolong kami Feli-chan!"

Bala bantuan datang sangat cepat, Ludwig langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Laki-laki yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu sekarang berada di ruang ICU.

Gilbert hanya bisa menunggu, beban pikirannya sangat berat. Feliciano datang menghampirinya, menepuk pundaknya agar ia merasa lebih baik.

Dokter datang dari ruang tempat Ludwig berada, ia berkata, "Ia sekarang dalam kondisi yang sangat kritis, ia kekurangan darah dan sekarang jantungnya rusak. Harus ada yang mendonorkan darah dan jantung untuknya bila ingin ia selamat."

Gilbert dan Feliciano yang mendengar itupun serentak kaget.

Dokter itu bertanya, "Siapa dari antara kalian yang merupakan keluarganya?"

Dengan cepat Gilbert mengangkat tangan, "Aku. Akulah satu-satunya keluarganya."

"Apakah kau mau, mendonorkan darah dan jantungmu? Karena kemungkinan donor jantung selain anggota keluarga adalah kecil. Lagipula kami tidak ada persediaan golongan darah Mr. Ludwig."

"Ja. Asalkan ia bisa hidup. Aku akan melakukan apapun." Gilbert berkata, mata merahnya menatap tajam, hatinya sudah mantap.

"Baiklah, segera ke ruangan operasi, Mr. Gilbert." kata dokter.

XXX

Feliciano selesai menceritakan keseluruhannya pada Ludwig.

Laki-laki yang baru sembuh itu tidak dapat percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Feliciano.

_Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus merelakan dirinya sendiri? Tidakkah lebih mudah bila aku saja yang mati?_pikirnya.

Setetes cairan bening keluar dari mata birunya yang indah. _Tidak! Aku tidak boleh cengeng! _Tetapi ia tidak dapat menahan air matanya, ia makin terlarut dalam kesedihan.

Feliciano dan lainnya tidak ingin mengganggunya, mereka pun keluar dan membiarkan Ludwig sendiri.

XXX

Orang yang mengaku dirinya Schwarz Blut itu menyerahkan diri ke polisi. Ia menceritakan semuanya, dari awal hingga akhir. Memang lebih baik begini kan? Apa yang sudah terjadi tidak mungkin kembali lagi. Dalam sel penjara, ia sempat berkata sambil tersenyum, "Seandainya waktu bisa diputar, aku akan kembali ke masa dimana mereka berdua masih menjadi pelanggan setiaku, di pub kosong itu.."

XXX

Ludwig sekarang sudah sembuh total, dilihatnya langit senja yang indah.

Ia berada di depan batu nisan yang bertuliskan "Gilbert Beilschmidt".

Ia juga melihat begitu banyak rangkaian bunga, sepertinya dari teman-teman semua.

"Bruder.. Es tut mir leid. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu, pada akhirnya kaulah yang harus berkorban demi aku.." ia memulai dengan sebuah raut wajah yang sedih.

"Sekarang aku.. Tanpa kehadiranmu.. Terasa sangat kosong dan sepi." ia bicara sambil jongkok dan mengelus batu nisan kakaknya. "Walaupun ketika masih hidup, kau sering sekali merengek padaku, bertingkah seperti anak kecil." ia tertawa kecil, mengingat masa-masa lalunya dengan Gilbert.

"Bagaimana kabarmu di atas sana, bruder? Oh iya, aku belum berterima kasih untuk pengorbananmu.." pandangannya makin kabur, cairan dalam matanya sudah menumpuk dan siap untuk membanjir keluar.

Ia langsung menghapus air yang hampir terjatuh ke tanah tempat kakaknya dikubur.

"Aku bisa merasakan rasa cintamu yang dalam dari jantung dan darah ini. Selamanya tidak akan kulupakan.. Vielen dank."

Senyum tulus menghiasi wajahnya walaupun ia belum rela melepas kepergian kakaknya. Tetapi ia yakin bahwa Gilbert akan selalu menemaninya dari atas sana.

Ia seperti merasakan langit senja itu tersenyum padanya.

"Auf wiedersehen."

-Fin-

* * *

Translate:

Leere = Emptiness

Es tut mir leid = I'm sorry

Vielen dank = Thank you very much

Auf wiedersehen = Good bye

((review pls :D))


	4. Side Story : Schwarz Blut

Leere – Side story

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers / Hidekaz Himaruya (tapi karakter Schwarz Blut saya yang bikin)

Warning : None

Pairing : None

Ini cerita tentang si Schwarz Blut, pake sudut pandang dia. Soalnya ada yang bilang karakter ini kurang jelas, ya jadilah saya bikin fic tambahan tentang dia.

Enjoy ~

XXX

Namaku Carl Goddard, namaku memiliki arti, yaitu "pria yang sangat kokoh". Mengapa aku diberi nama itu? Kata orangtuaku, mereka ingin aku menjadi pria yang kokoh dan kuat. Mungkin bisa diibaratkan sebagai pohon tua yang sudah hidup bertahun-tahun lamanya, mengalami musim gugur maupun musim semi, semua adalah rutinitas hidupnya. _Das leben geht weiter, ja?_

Aku berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan, hidup di ibukota Jerman, Berlin.

Sudah lama aku tertarik dengan bir. Ayahku adalah seorang bartender, ia memiliki pubnya sendiri. Aku juga kadang ikut membantu di pub Vatti.

Pub itu diberi nama "_Leere_". Apa artinya? Artinya adalah kekosongan. Mungkin Vatti sangat kesepian saat ditinggal oleh Mutti. Mereka sudah bercerai ketika aku masih berumur 17 tahun.

Pub tersebut memiliki tiga lantai, ditambah dengan ruang bawah tanah.

Ruang bawah tanah untuk menyimpan bir, suhunya dibuat 15°C agar bir tetap awet.

Lantai satu, tempat yang selalu ramai pengunjung, dekornya bisa dibilang bagus, memang agak remang-remang agar suasana pubnya terasa.

Lantai dua terdapat banyak kamar untuk orang yang terlanjur mabuk dan tidak bisa pulang sendiri. Disediakan ranjang king-size di setiap kamar.

Lantai tiga, tempat dimana kami tinggal, itu sudah cukup karena kami tidak usah repot-repot bolak-balik ke pub ini.

XXX

Sekarang usiaku sudah mencapai 27, aku terus membantu Vatti di pub itu. Makin lama pub ini makin sepi. Tidak seperti 10 tahun yang lalu, banyak pengunjung yang datang karena harga bir disini relatif murah dan tempatnya nyaman.

Vatti makin stres, ia membaringkan dirinya di ranjang kamarnya, "Sepertinya pub ini sudah mau bangkrut, Carl." katanya. Aku berusaha meyakinkannya sambil memegang erat tangannya yang sudah berkeriput, "_Nein_! Kita akan menjaga pub ini. Ini adalah harta berharga ayah kan?"

"Tidak, Carl. Vatti sudah tua, ditambah lagi dengan keadaan pub yang seperti ini." ia berkata, terlihat cairan bening yang akan keluar dari matanya.

Aku mempererat genggaman tanganku, "J-jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Ja..ga baik-baik pub..ini, Vatti akan..selalu melihat tindakanmu..dari atas sana. S-selamat.. t-ting..gal.." dan iapun menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Vatti! Vatti!" teriakan histerisku mengisi seluruh ruangan itu.

XXX

Aku meneruskan usaha ayahku di pub yang sepi itu. Sekarang tinggal aku sendiri, para pegawai kupecat karena tidak ada yang harus dibantu. Jadi.. yang tersisa hanya aku.. dan pub ayahku yang sekarang menjadi milikku seutuhnya.

Aku menghela napas, mengeluarkannya lagi lewat mulutku, "Haah.. malam ini juga sepi."

Karena bosan tidak ada pengunjung, aku membaca novel misteri. Di samping pekerjaanku, aku juga suka membaca novel-novel bergenre misteri. Sepertinya cita-citaku untuk menjadi detektif tidak kesampaian. Hahaha.

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Ada pengunjung!

**Kling.**

Suara bel di sebelah kiri atas pintu terdengar. Terlihat dua laki-laki, yang satu kurus berkulit pucat dan berambut platinum blond, satunya lagi berbadan kekar dan bermata biru langit. Aku langsung terbelalak dengan kehadiran dua orang tamu tersebut, segera kusambut mereka, "_Willkommen!_"

"Disini ada bir apa saja?" kata seorang yang bermata biru.

"Ah, mari kubawa kalian ke gudang bir pub ini." Kubawa mereka ke ruang bawah tanah. Mereka melihat dengan pandangan takjub, memang disini tempat penyimpanan bir yang sangat banyak. Hawa dingin dari ruangan itu tidak mereka hiraukan.

"Hmm.. West, bagaimana kalau ini?" kulihat laki-laki bermata merah itu menunjuk satu bir yang terletak di atas, dan pria berambut blonde yang berada di sampingnya menjawab, "Boleh juga."

"Oke, minta yang ini satu." Kata laki-laki albino itu. Segera kuambil botol bir yang terletak di paling atas itu, tidak butuh kursi ataupun tangga, aku sanggup mengambilnya karena tubuhku yang jangkung.

"Silahkan menuju meja bar, tuan-tuan." Kataku sambil membawa bir yang tadi dipesan oleh mereka. Dua orang itu duduk di kursi bulat yang tinggi, kuambil pembuka botol dan dua buah gelas. Memberikannya pada mereka.

Mereka terus minum dan minum, gelas besar itu cepat sekali habis. Satu jam kemudian, kulihat mereka berdua menaruh kepalanya di meja, mengatakan hal tidak jelas. Mereka mabuk.

Dilihat dari gelagat mereka, sepertinya tidak akan bisa pulang dengan selamat. Saat mereka membayar dan hendak meninggalkan pubku, mereka jalan terhuyung-huyung. Ah, sebaiknya mereka dibawa ke kamar di lantai dua saja.

"Tuan, jika kalian pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini, saya tidak yakin dengan keselamatan anda, sebaiknya kalian menginap disini malam ini." Kataku sambil menghadang mereka yang hendak keluar, mereka saling rangkul-merangkul agar tidak jatuh.

Mereka menatapku, "Baiklah.. Antarkan kami.." jawab seorang yang lebih tinggi.

Kuantarkan mereka ke kamar di lantai dua, mereka merebahkan tubuh di ranjang yang besar, cukup untuk dua orang. Kututup pintu kamar mereka. Berjalan ke lantai satu, siapa tahu ada pengunjung lagi.

Tiba-tiba dari lantai dua, tempat dimana kedua tamuku sedang tertidur, terdengar suara jeritan. Aku heran. Tetapi kubiarkan saja karena mereka pasti masih mabuk.

Tetapi suara erangan itu terus terdengar. Dari lantai satu tempatku beradapun terdengar jelas.

Penasaran, aku coba mengintip ke dalam kamar mereka, mumpung lagi sepi juga.

Kulihat mereka berdua dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka. Astaga! Aku tidak dapat mempercayai ini, segera kututup lagi pintu kamar mereka, berjalan ke bawah dan pura-pura tidak tahu. Lebih baik aku melanjutkan membaca novel yang sempat tertunda tadi.

XXX

Pagipun tiba. Aku menguap lebar, tadi malampun tidak ada tamu lagi selain mereka berdua.

Tamuku yang kubiarkan menginap turun dari lantai dua, masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Ah, terima kasih sudah memperbolehkan kami menginap." Terlihat semburat merah di wajah laki-laki yang berambut blonde, kemeja yang dipakainya agak berantakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pub ini sepi ya?" kata seorang lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut bangun tidurnya.

Secara tidak langsung perkataannya sangat menusuk, tetapi aku tetap bersikap lembut karena kata ayahku tamu adalah raja. "Ja, tuan. Pub ini jadi sepi setengah tahun terakhir."

"Kalau begitu, kami akan mempromosikan pub ini ke teman-teman kami!" sahut laki-laki albino tadi sambil menepuk pundakku.

"_V-vielen dank, Mr_.!" aku membongkokkan badanku sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Panggil saja aku Gilbert, dan yang itu Ludwig." Terlihat seringaian di wajahnya sambil menunjuk pria satunya lagi.

"Baiklah, Gilbert dan Ludwig. Kalian boleh panggil aku Carl." Aku tersenyum kepada mereka berdua.

Dua laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya, "Bye-bye, Carl! Kami akan datang lagi dengan lebih banyak orang, pasti!" kulihat mereka keluar dari pintu pubku yang kecil. Ah, mereka pelanggan yang baik.

XXX

Dua hari berlalu tanpa seorangpun pengunjung, novel misteriku pun sudah habis kubaca.

Malam kembali datang ke kota Berlin ini. Dimana ya kedua orang itu?

**Kling.**

Ah, pas sekali. Baru saja kubicarakan sudah muncul. Gilbert dan Ludwig masuk, melambaikan tangan dan menyapaku. "Hai, Carl!"

Aku balas melambaikan tanganku sambil tersenyum. Kulihat pula gerombolan orang di belakang mereka.

Ada yang beralis tebal, sepertinya ia dari Inggris. Oh, ada juga yang berkacamata dan membawa hamburger, yang satu ini berisik. Umm, ada juga yang membawa mawar di mulutnya, mungkin orang Prancis. Ada orang yang tingginya sama denganku, memakai syal dan berwajah ramah, sama sepertiku. Ah, ada juga yang rambutnya dikuncir satu ke belakang, membawa.. Panda? Ada pria yang paling pendek, rambutnya berwarna hitam dan membawa kamera di tangan kanannya. Dan yang terakhir, pria yang memiliki rambut coklat kemerahan yang bergelantungan di tangan Ludwig, sambil mengatakan "Ve ~" dan masih banyak lainnya!

"Banyak sekali temanmu yang datang!" aku melebarkan mataku seakan tidak percaya dengan banyaknya tamu yang memenuhi pub kecil ini.

"Kesesesese ~ aku sudah berjanji kan bahwa aku akan mengundang teman-temanku!" kata Gilbert sambil menyeringai lebar.

Benar-benar orang yang baik hati! Aku langsung menawari mereka semua dengan bir-bir yang kupunya. Ternyata mereka peminum yang kuat juga, tetapi ada juga yang langsung mabuk dan ada juga yang tidak minum.

XXX

Mereka semua jadi sering datang ke pubku. Kadang hanya datang bermain-main ataupun untuk merayakan ulang tahun seseorang. Mereka benar-benar membangkitkan semangatku yang sudah hilang.

Aku juga sempat diajari memakai pedang oleh seseorang yang bernama Honda Kiku. Cara menggunakan pistol juga diajarkan oleh mereka.

Mereka tidak pernah cerita siapa mereka, tetapi sepertinya mereka sudah ahli dalam berperang. Aku pun ikut tertarik dan belajar menggunakan senjata.

XXX

Pelanggan-pelanggan setiaku tidak pernah terlihat lagi satu tahun terakhir. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menutup pub ini. Menyewa sebuah apartemen dan mencari pekerjaan baru untuk membiayai hidupku sendiri.

Sore hari, aku sudah pulang dari kantorku. Aku naik kereta api untuk sampai kembali ke apartemenku.

Di kereta yang penuh sesak itu, aku melihat sosok yang sudah kukenal. Ia berdiri tepat di depanku. Kulihat mata merahnya melihat ke arahku, ia harus mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihatku dengan jelas. Sekilas aku tersenyum padanya dan ia tersenyum kembali padaku.

Aah, sepertinya dia sudah lupa akan diriku ini. Apa kubuat kejutan saja ya untuk Gilbert dan Ludwig di pubku yang kosong itu. Hihihi.. lebih baik aku bersiap-siap ~

-Fin-

Sebenernya fic ini di-request dari Giovanni 'Nadia' Nazuna

Katanya karakter Schwarz Blut gak jelas, jd ini side story nya tentang dia aja.

Maaf kl tetep ga jelas =_=

Translate :

Das leben geht weiter = Life goes on

Vatti = Father

Mutti = Mother

Leere = Emptiness

Willkommen = Welcome

Vielen Dank = Thank you so much


End file.
